


Prayer for Violence

by Chipposy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: This is probably bad, You Have Been Warned, its not stated but you can probably guess who died, kind-of-crusader: Dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipposy/pseuds/Chipposy
Summary: Rhea feeding Dimitris lust for revenge basically





	Prayer for Violence

The first time Dimitri meets the Archbishop is shortly after his arrrival in the officers academy at Garrreg Mach. She is greeting the new students in a service held by herself, he doesnt care much for the faith and there is something unnerving about her. He doesnt pay it any mind though, he has a Mission to fulfill.  
-  
He is not quite sure what to make of Byleth Eisner when he introduces himself as the new homeroom professor for the Blue Lion house, he seems oddly detached from everything.  
He kills people without any reaction, rarely shows emotion on his face, Dimitri isnt quite sure he is even Human.  
-  
The training under professor Eisner quickly proves suprisingly fruitful, each member of the Blue Lion house is quickly making progress. Even though he visits the library every night to look for clues on the tragedy he does well in his studies. They win the first Mock Battle easily and Dimitri thinks he is starting to enjoy school life, if only a bit.  
-  
Their first real mission is a rude reminder of what will await them (or him specifically) after these „peaceful“ days and after he finds the ones guilty of murdering his family. Many in his house take their first life in the skirmish at Zanado. Many are distraught by the fact, he is too, only for different reasons. Dimitri doesnt want to dwell on his feelings toward killing others, he keeps looking for information.  
-  
He doesnt know what brings him to the cathedral, professor Eisner has given the students time to rest after the skirmish. He is not very devout but asking the goddes for her forgiveness cant hurt can it? He is suprised to find the Archbishop in the cathedral, there is currently a lull in activity, something that will no doubt change as word spreads that “the great Lady Rhea“ herself is here.  
„Prince Dimitri“ she greets him „its rare to find you outside of church services, are you here to ask for the goddesses blessing?“ „I was here to ask for her forgiveness“ he replies, „if this is about Zanado then there is no need, those who trespass on sacred ground are deserving of the most severe punishment“ he is a bit suprised to hear that, he had expected her to be more akin to other priests that preached forgiveness „if anything you should take pride in your service to the goddess, do not trouble yourself“ he doesnt quite know how to respond to that, suddenly she turns around and moves to leave the cathedral „ i have duties to attend to, think on what i said“ she says as farewell. He stays in the Cathedral for a bit more, afterwards he begins to walk to the training ground.  
-  
The Moons go by. They keep training, learning, going on missions, killing people.  
Some battles are more memorable than others, he tries hard not to enjoy it, his research on the people behind the that day still bears no fruit, when the survivors of the western church soldiers are excuted he tries hard to supress a small bit of satisfaction. The same for every bandit, thief or cutthroat that he kills on their training excurions. He finds himself spending more time at the cathedral these days, attending more services. He doesnt quite know why, but it makes him feel more justified in his actions and emotions. Still, it weighs on him.  
-  
in the time right before the Battle of the Eagle and Lion he feels tired, he doesnt really know why.  
-  
The Blue Lion House wins a spectacular victory at the Battle of Eagle and Lion, yet it doesnt feel as important to him as it should have. He still isnt any closer to completing his Mission, the very reason he came to Garreg Mach in the first place. He celebrates with his friends and comrades even his professor (Byleth) and as night settles even if he is just so tired, he makes his way to the library.  
-  
They fight in Remire Village, or morre like they slaughter at Remire Village. The crazed villagers with their farmtools and rusty weapons aren't much of a threat to the church Soldiers and the Members of his house, they fight their way toward Solon at the center of the village and he rarely felt such intense hatred as for this man, yet even as he's about to impale him on his lance Solon escapes.  
-  
He is once again finds himself in the cathedral again, its already dark outside, hes found out why he's so tired as of late.  
-  
Its become clear after the Remire massacre, he is tired of killing people, he wonders if its all going to stop after hes achieved his goal, or if it will just go on forever.  
He hears footsteps coming into the cathedral and wonders who could be coming to pray at this time  
„Good evening to you prince Dimitri“ the Archbishop walks up to the bench hes sitting on.  
He supposes he should not be suprised to see her in the cathedral but he cant help but ask „what are you doing here Lady Rhea?“ „tending to the faithful.“. Dimitri looks around and realizes there is no one else in the cathedral „you seem troubled these last few moons, with the western church in rebellion realtions between the kingdom and the central church must be stronger than ever.  
If you have anything on your mind, please do not hesitate to ask for advice.“ He doesnt quite know what compels him to tell her, maybe that he would never want to admit it to his classmates or maybe something else, „more often than not, while in battle i find myself enjoying it“ watching him silently, so he continues „in the moment i find myself enjoying slaying my enemies, moreso i find im looking forward to more battles“, „i look forward to bring everyone to justice that had a part in the tragedy of duscur or any other such actions, i look forward to killing them“.  
He did not need to wait for a response „Have no shame for that Dimitri, destroying those who would defy the goddess and those she bestowed holy blood and the divine right to rule upon is a worthy goal. A Goal, truly, worthy of anticipation, and one that must be carried out most severely“  
After carrying out Her Missions for 8 Moons he is no longer suprised at this brutal side of her.  
And yet he is suprised at how the words seem less threatening than in the past, he thanks her for her advice and leaves for the library.  
-  
Another Moon is passing, Annette wins the the white heron cup and he cheers for her, the Ball is approaching and a sense of Normal student life returns.Before the ball everyone in the Blue Lion House promises to meet again at the monastery for the Millenium Festival. The Ball itself while fun, is rather unremarkable and the night ends quickly. The next day they kill other students that were turned into demonic beasts and lose Jeralt. He tries not to think about how these could have been his close friends from his house. Byleth, or rather professor Eisner, is distant and the mood in the whole monastery is dark for the remainder of the moon.  
-  
One night he wonders what he would have done if any of these demonic beasts had been his friends, would he just cut them down? His thoughts cant seem stop wandering and at some point during the night he gets dressed and makes his way to the training grounds.  
-  
He starts training morre intensely than ever, when they face Kronya he kills the soldiers protecting her with ease allowing the professor to quickly chase her down.  
After witnessing the professors Byleths Dissapearance and subsequent reappearance with strangely familiar eyes and hair he reutrns with the overjoyed rest of his house to school grounds. His visits to the library grow rarer, he is almost certain that he has already found every record of value too him, and yet he couldnt stop looking.  
-  
He is suprised to see Cyril approach him, the almyran boy is not known for his habit of making friends, as he soon learns Cyril did not have a sudden cghange of heart about making friends but instead he has been called to an audince with the archbishop.  
-  
The Audience Room is quiet when he enters, the Archbishop is standing next to the window at the end of the Room, „Lady Rhea, you have sent for me?“ he asks as greeting, „you have not been present to the services lately“ she states, itstrue he has been trail´ning so hard he practically hadnt been to the cathedral at all. „that is corrrect“ he answers, „i have been traing harder than usual , it must have skipped my mind“ „i merely would not want your faith to be in doubt, is there any particular reason for your increased training?“ he hesitates once again to tell her anything, „ill have you know my offer of advice still stands Dimitri“ after another moment of hesitatio, „when we fought those demonic beasts, those were students, trransformed against their choosing“ „you realize that theres nothing you could do for them right?“ „ i know, but i had to think about something else, what if some of my comrades or friends stand in the way of my mission i dont know what id do“  
Rhea is silent for a moment „if they stand against the goddess then who they are or why they do it doesnt matter, justice must be dispensed“ „is it really the only way to solve such a conflict?, there has to be another solution.“ a short silence „if there is another solution then im afraid i cannot aid you in finding it, but know that the church always stands behind the righteous.“. Dimitri stands there for a while before finale staring to leave „thank you for your advice then, i will take my leave“  
She gave only gives a quiet hum in response, now seeming deep in thought.  
-  
With the class decending into the holy tomb for the professor to gain a revelation from the goddes  
the atmosphere in the tomb is tense, arent many knights with them , or remaining at Garreg Mach in general. Finally they stand before the goddesses throne, the Archbishop looks different than usual, she seems almost exited, though he supposes who wouldnt be.  
-  
The professor sits the throne, and yet nothing appears to happen the archbishop seems especially displeased by this but before she can ascertain the reason for it the sound of boots begins to drum throughout the holy tomb , from the entrance the flame emperor and a horde of soldiers emerge. The knights and the class both ready for battle.  
-  
The rest of the Monasteries knigths arrive and the tides of battle turn against the flame emperors forces in the chaos Dimitri loses sight of everyone except the flame emperor. He wants to kill him, but he is outmatched and a second before he meets an untimely end a shadow rushes from his side and takes the axe meant for him, but he doesnt see the shadow, the second the axe is stuck in the shadows flesh is all he needs, his first strike penetrates the emperors armor the second one strikes at his face and removes the mask.  
-  
He sees her face, and can only think about how much he wants to kill her.  
-  
After Edelgard flees he looks around, he sees the bodies of soldiers, kninghts and students. The professor is pursuing the retreating imperials, not that it really matters, he barely notices his injuries as they remain relatively minor, until they are being healed. He turns around to see Rhea standing beside him, he wonders why shes healing him, shouldnt there be others who need it more?  
He looks around again and realizes why she is healing him, his knees become weak, he almost falls over right there, he's seen this before. Rhea places her arms around him keep him standing, he still almost falls over, he looks around at his (former) house, he thinks about what happened here,Rhea still holds him, he thinks about Edelgard and her accomplices, he'll kill them all, maybe he'll kill them in the name of the goddess, he screams.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing ever pleaso do criticise!
> 
> this idea came from the last third of the music video "waiting for the strong man"(Warten auf den starken Mann) by OK KID


End file.
